Past Essence
by Static.Vamp
Summary: Just a little something i came up with hope you enjoy. I know you enjoy.


**Chapter 1**

As she sat in her cottage, combing her long red hair, she heard a cry from the woods. She quickly stood up and ran outside in her nightgown, "Alec, Alec" she called. As she felt a cool breeze, she turned around, and there standing in the shadows was the demon from her past. His glowing red eyes met her bright grey eyes, that's when she realized that it was Alec at the demons feet. As tears filled her eyes, she dropped to her knees and weakly said "No" the demon laughed and disappeared. She ran over to Alec and dropped to his side, pulled him onto her lap and began to sing to him, as tears fell down her cheeks. After minutes of her brother not waking up, she bit into her wrist and put it to Alec's mouth. She whispered "I'm sorry brother" she pulled her wrist away from his mouth and without hesitation she snapped his neck.

After about an hour she looked to her brother and saw him slowly opening his eyes. He weakly looked around and said "Hazel what happened?" hopelessly looking at his sister searching for an answer. She turned her face away from him and silently cried. Alec weakly sat up and looked Hazel in the eyes, Hazel caught his eyes unexpectedly and said "I'm sorry brother... I had to..." Alec's eyes glowed as he said to his sister "You changed me?" Hazel nodded and stood up; she looked down at her brother "As I said before I'm sorry!" As Hazel sat up in a panic from the nightmare she looked over at Troy and smiled. You see Troy and Hazel met a while back... As she faded into a day dream about how her and Troy met she smiled. "Hazel!" Troy called from a distance. Hazel turned around and waved at Troy. They were 16 when they met, and right away they fell madly in love.

Troy ran up to Hazel and kissed her on the lips... Hazel was shocked at his behavior because he's never acted like that before. She smiled and kissed him back. Then out the corner of her eye she saw Shay... Shay was the rich girl, she came to the villages to snoop around and make fun of people. At least that's what Hazel thought, you see Shay's best friend Sonia lived in the villages. She came to visit her at least 3 times a week, and when she came to visit her the whole village went into havoc. Shay was a vampire as well as Troy and Hazel. By this time the village had figured out about the secret of the vampires. Hazel looked to Troy then to Shay, Hazel's facial expression was to die for.

Hazel grabbed Troy's hand and walked into her cottage. Troy looked at Hazel with a confused look. You see Hazel knew that Shay was a vampire, but Troy didn't. If Troy found this out, Hazel was sure he'd leave her for Shay. Hazel looked at Troy and said to him "Don't act like you don't know why I didn't stay out there." Troy laughed and exclaimed "Hazel why don't you like Shay? What has she ever done to you?" Hazel glared at Troy and turned to walk to the stove. Troy sighed and grabbed Hazel's arm, Hazel turned her head quickly to look at Troy her eyes glowing green. Troy released his grip on her arm and left. Hazel was ashamed at her behavior; she looked down as her eyes went back normal.

As Troy was walking down the path he saw Shay and Sonia in the woods. It made Troy suspicious. Why would two girls be in the woods by themselves? Troy stood behind a tree so Shay and Sonia couldn't see him. He was shocked at what he heard. He disappeared quickly; he knocked on Hazel's door. Hazel was only 16 but she lived by herself. Hazel opened the door; she was shocked to see Troy. Usually when Hazel let her guard down like she did earlier, Troy wouldn't come back. Hazel invited Troy in; he walked in and sat on the cot in the floor. Hazel sat down beside him and asked him what was wrong. He looked at her and said "I was walking down the path in the woods, I heard someone talking in the woods so I walked off the path and deeper into the woods. I saw Shay and Sonia in the woods practicing witch craft." Hazel was astonished at what she was hearing.

That night Troy stayed with Hazel. The next morning Troy and Hazel got up, they looked out the window and what they saw words couldn't describe. It seemed as though an explosion had took place. The first thing that Troy thought of was Shay and Sonia in the woods the night before. Maybe this was to do with their witch craft stuff. Hazel snapped out of her day dream and saw Troy starring at her she smiled and looked at him. Troy said "My love what were you thinking about?" Hazel shook her head and said "remember that night you came back to my cottage, and you said you saw Sonia and Shay in the woods?" Troy exclaimed "Yes!" then asked Hazel "Why?" Hazel replied with "I was just wondering my dear, I wonder how there doing." Troy laughed to himself and walked into the bathroom. Hazel looked at him with a serious look and said "Did I say something funny?" Troy said "My love Shay and Sonia are probably dead…" Hazel forgot that Troy knew nothing about Shay being a vampire. And Sonia was still a petty human for all they knew. Hazel got up and opened to curtains in the bedroom and looked out the window. Snow covered the ground.

While Hazel was downstairs fixing Troy some coffee her cell phone rang. It was a number she didn't know but she answered. She said "Hello" but she didn't get a response, she hung up the phone. She put her phone back in her jean pocket and finished Troy's coffee. Troy came downstairs and grabbed his coffee off the counter, sat on the sofa and turned on the morning news. When he turned the TV on he noticed a new news anchor. Her name popped up on the bottom on the screen. Shay Blackwell, Troy looked at Hazel who had a shocked look on her face. Troy said well looks like I have a new co-worker. He smirked and sipped his coffee. Hazel lowly sighed and walked out the room. When Troy finished his coffee he grabbed his jacket and yelled up to Hazel, "I'm off to work!" Hazel speeded downstairs and kissed Troy.

On his way to work Troy was wondering about Shay… How could she still be alive? He thought to himself. He shook his head and turned into the parking lot. As he was getting out the car he noticed movement in the woods. He walked around to the other side of his car and stepped into the woods… Something speeded in front of him and stopped; he looked at the creature and was astounded at who it was. "Shay?" he said with a slight shaking in his voice. Shay laughed and wiped the blood off her mouth and looked at Troy… "You didn't know?" She asked in a slight crude tone. Back home Hazel got another phone call from the same number. She answered and to her surprise she got a response after Hazel said "Hello" a deep voice said "Well hello there my dear" She shivered at the tone of the guys voice. Hazel was scared to say anything else but she said "May I ask who you are?" The guy on the other line said "My dear sister you don't remember me?" Hazel started to drop the phone but she caught it. She said in a shaky voice "Alec?" He laughed and said "Yes my dear Haze" Only Alec was ever allowed to call Hazel, Haze.

After about an hour on the phone with her brother they said "I love you" to each other and hung up. Hazel wondered what made Alec call her. She sat down on the sofa and faded into another day dream. Alec came running down the path calling for his sister "Hazel! Hazel!" He exclaimed! Hazel wondered what Alec wanted this time. She walked outside and said "What Alec? What do you want?" Alec laughed and said "Come with me Haze I have something to show you!" Hazel shook her head and said "No! I refuse to take part in your childish games Alec" Alec sighed and said "But Haze it's an" And before he could get the word emergency out his mouth they heard a scream. Forgetting about the food on the stove Hazel and Alec ran down the path and into the woods only to see who looked like Sonia's parents. Hazel looked at Alec and then to the dead bodies on the ground then Hazel looked up and there stood the Demon again. His eyes glowing red, Hazel look at Alec again and said to him "You know what you have to do." Alec nodded and his eyes turned red, he glared at the bodies and they burst up into flames. Hazel stood from a distance and watched. What was she going to tell Sonia? She dreaded going to the funeral knowing she would have to make a lie on why their bodies were burnt and where she found them. She looked at Alec and said "That's enough now!" The flames went down and Alec's eyes went back to normal. Alec is a vampire but he's also a demon…

Hazel hung her head and walked to Sonia's cottage. She hesitated and then knocked on the door. When the door opened she looked up and saw Shay standing there. Hazel swallowed her pride and asked Shay if she could speak with Sonia for a moment. Shay said "Of course, come on in!" Shay's eyes were glowing blue. As shay turned to walk away Hazel tapped her shoulder and moved her blonde hair to the side and whispered in Shay's ear "I know what you are… After I talk to Sonia I want to have a word with you outside…" Shay nodded and walked Hazel over to Sonia. She looked at the girls and said "I'll be waiting outside" Shay walked out the door and sat on the ground. Hazel sighed and looked at Sonia. Sonia said "What's wrong Hazel?" Hazel looked down and said "I was cooking supper for me and my brother, Alec and he came running down the path screaming my name. I thought it was one of his childish jokes but it wasn't he was trying to tell me there was an emergency" Sonia had a confused look on her face as she nodded her head, Hazel looked up with tears in her eyes and said "We heard a scream we went running down the path and into the woods and there we saw…" Hazel busted into tears "We saw your parents laying there dead" Sonia looked at Hazel and shook her head she clenched her fists and screamed "YOU'RE LYING!" Shay ran in and looked at Sonia then Hazel she asked "What's going on?" Hazel looked down once again and said "I should be going" She looked at Shay and motioned towards the door.

Shay followed Hazel out and asked once again "What happened?" Hazel said "Remember when I told you I know what you are?" Shay said "Yes" Hazel looked at her wide eyed and said "So am I theirs something out there killing people and it's not me or you. It's a Demon, that's all I know!" Shay snickered and said "A Demon?" Hazel rolled her eyes and said "I knew this would be a waste of time" Hazel left and shook her head. Then it hit her that she left the stove on in her cottage. She ran as fast as she could to her cottage and turned the stove off. The cottage smelt of burnt soup and corn.

The next day Shay was walking to Sonia's cottage when she heard an awfully strange noise in the woods. Shay being the nosey person that she is, she walked into the woods and there in front of her stood a black figure with red eyes. Shay slowly backed away and ran out the woods. She didn't go back for a couple days. Hazel snapped out of her day dream and looked at the clock. "Shit!" she said. She was late for work again. She ran upstairs and quickly got dressed then she heard her phone ring. She looked at the caller id and it was her manager. She answered in a panic and said "I'm on my way" She hung up, grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

**Chapter 2**

When Hazel got to work her manager wasn't happy. She went to her office and looked through all her paper work for the day. On the other hand, Troy and Shay were doing a little bonding of their own. Troy was still shocked that Shay was a vampire. All these years without seeing her and him just now found out. Shay looked at Troy and said "So I hear you and Hazel is still going strong" She smirked and looked away. Troy said "Yes we are" then he shook his head and looked at Shay. Shay smiled at Troy and exclaimed "Well you know Hazel knows I'm a vampire I don't understand why she never told you!" Troy looked at Shay with a confused look on his face. "You mean she knows you're a vampire? How long has she known?" He said.

Shay was starting to figure out why Hazel didn't want to tell Troy about her being a vampire. "She's known since the night that Sonia's parents were found dead in the woods." Shay said. Troy was still confused as to why Hazel hadn't told him about Shay. "Anyways" Troy said "How's Sonia?" He asked.


End file.
